The present invention relates to a high voltage system having high voltage devices and at least one device for optical detection of a parameter of a high voltage device, the device for optical detection having at least one optical sensor in whose detection range the change in a parameter that is to be detected can be represented optically.
German Patent Application No. 197 08 460 describes a high voltage system in which the switch position of the isolating switch is detected as a parameter by an optical sensor in a high voltage device, which is formed there by a high voltage isolating switch.
The measured values thus detected can be sent as light signals to a processing unit by means of optical fibers or as electronic signals.
The problem with such devices is that the parameters detected must be assigned to individual high voltage devices in order to be able to draw the proper conclusions from the measured values.
For example, in the case of one high voltage isolating switch per phase, it is important to be able to correctly assign the individual measured values to the proper phases.
The object of the present invention is to permit a correct assignment of the detected parameters to specific high voltage devices in the case of a high voltage system.
This object is achieved according to the present invention by the fact that an optically detectable code is provided in the detection range and can also be detected by the sensor in addition to the parameter that is to be detected and thus permits an assignment of the parameter to a specific location in the high voltage system.
The code can be implemented, for example, by a surface that is colored or patterned in a certain manner, a bar code, numbers or letters.
The detected code can then be assigned electronically and converted so that a downstream processing unit can assign the respective parameter detected to a specific high voltage device, e.g., by means of equipment identifiers, regardless of any possible installation errors.
It is advantageous for the sensor to be formed by an electronic camera.
In this case, a complicated code can be detected by the camera.
The code can be assigned at the site of the processing unit either by operating personnel or by digital image processing and analysis.
The present invention can be used to particular advantage with high voltage switches, where the switch position of the high voltage switch can be detected effectively as a parameter.